


The Walls are Broken - A Tribute to Walls

by HackedByAWriter



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/pseuds/HackedByAWriter
Summary: A poetry tribute to the magnificent piece, Walls by Dhyan, for their birthday.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Walls are Broken - A Tribute to Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhyanshiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyanshiva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327428) by [dhyanshiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyanshiva/pseuds/dhyanshiva). 



> This is probably the thousandth time today, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY DHYAN. 
> 
> Here is my surprise that I have been working on for today :). I have so many favourite fics of yours, but Walls is definitely wayy up there, because I am sucker for all things historical and royalty. I always thought that the story in Walls was deserving of an epic. I may not have been able to write an epic but I can write all the feelings I felt distilled into a poem. I hope you like it.
> 
> Your works, you words, and you will always have a special place in my heart this is the least I can do to appreciate it. Thank you Dhyan for simply existing, for basically being born.
> 
> \- love you xx

I

The night sky splayed

before us

wildfire, oaths and ecstasy

promises plans

Draw my blood

in the dust of battle

I am a thrall to your sword

and a prisoner of the war

that rages between our eyes

II

Kiss the noose and make him bleed

is that how bliss is guaranteed?

they scorn it call it sin

but they do not know

we are holy

I fear nought these wounds

For your hands and lips

are my remedy

Your lips, your tongue, your words

are my scripture, your touch

is holy water

they do not know

they will never know

III

The madman plays his lyre

rotten webs and broken steel

his touch is rust

his spine dead

Rot hell-fiend rot

the angels will stoke your fire

he sings to the tunes of a liar

IV

The smell of petrichor suffuses

not the blades

in the dark forest glades

It was a tale we all knew

all the great stories laden

in the body of a broken prince

and his lover a corpse

avow lies heavy

it sounds like love and

it is, but there is also

sacrifice

Vengeance rings hollow

poisons does not cure poison

neither can this knife

bring him back

The bloody seal is lain

I go to sleep to death

to the angels

to you and your arms

The walls are broken

_hold me_


End file.
